


Care

by CrimeShowFanatic



Category: NCIS
Genre: Baby Fic, F/M, Fluff, Kibbs, pregnancy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 20:19:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6298870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimeShowFanatic/pseuds/CrimeShowFanatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs takes care of a very pregnant Kate after a long day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Care

"Ready to go home?" Gibbs asked his beautiful pregnant wife.

"Help me up?" Kate replied.

"Course."

At nearly seven months, her belly was huge and she ached but she loved being pregnant. Kate loved the feeling of their baby girl kicking and summer saluting around in her womb. She loved laying in bed with Gibbs as he'd rub and talk to her belly.

"Want anything specific for dinner?" He asked her recalling her horrible morning sickness during her first few months.

"I kind of just want a sandwich."

"PB&J okay?"

"Yea." Kate's eyes fluttered she was exhausted.

"Why don't you lay down? I'll bring dinner up."

"I'm good. I just want to eat, take a warm bath, and go to bed."

"Alright." He kissed her forehead as she laid on the couch. She rested her hands in a protective way over her belly.

  
"Kate, love you fell asleep." Gibbs gently called out to her.

Kate slowly sat up, "How long was I out for?"

"Only 10 minutes. Give or take."

"Sorry. I'm so tired."

"I started the bath for you. Need help getting up?"

"I think I'm good but that's not gonna stop you from helping is it."

Gibbs grinned she knew him way too well. He just had to fall in love with a profiler who could tell him what he was thinking and feeling at any given time. She was good, the best.

"You're thinking I know you so well." Kate laughed at his fake disapproving look.

"Get in the bath, Caitlin." He playfully scolded her.

Kate stuck her tongue out and began removing her clothes. She didn't mind that Gibbs was watching her like she used to. He loved her pregnant belly...and boobs but mainly her belly.

"Tease." He muttered.

"You can join me if you'd like."

"Maybe another time." Gibbs avoided mentioning that the two of them were definitely not gonna fit with Kate being so big. He was smart enough to know that Kate would maim him if he had said that he wouldn't fit with her being so pregnant. He valued his life too much and her.

Kate moaned as the warm water engulfed her. God it felt so good on her swollen and aching body and the baby must have agreed, because she started kicking. Kate rubbed the area of her belly where the baby had just kicked and waited for another kick.

"Hi baby girl. You're getting very strong," The baby kicked again, "It's awfully late for you to be up. Huh, angel? Daddy's been taking good care of us. Oh you're going to be so spoiled." Another little kick.

Kate got out of the tub with only mild difficulty- her center of gravity was a bit off. She changed into one of Gibbs' USMC t-shirts. She preferred to wear his clothes to bed rather than her own. The shirt used to go down to her mid-thigh but now with her baby bump it barely covered her backside, not that she or Gibbs minded much.

"That's not your shirt." Gibbs said as he turned to look at her.

"Nope." She confirmed smiling.

"Then why are you wearing it?"

"Because it's comfortable."

"Thief."

"Don't try to pretend you don't like it when I wear your clothes."

"Okay. I love it when you wear my clothes. Think ya look very...sexy." He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her soft pink lips.

"Baby's awake now that I want to sleep." Kate placed her hand on her belly as she got into bed.

Gibbs climbed into bed and poked her belly trying to get their baby to kick again.

"Jethro, you're not supposed to encourage her to be awake at night." Kate complained as the baby started kicking.

He put his hand on her belly, feeling their little girl kick, "Hey angel. It's daddy. Mommy's been doing a really good job takin' care of you and now she's really tired so, ya need to go to sleep," The baby gave a hard kick, "I think she's going to be a Marine."

"Oh no way. She is not going to be a Marine."

"She can be a doctor or a nurse or a teacher. Not a Marine. Not a sailor. Not a cop."

"Well what if she wants to be like us and go into law enforcement?"

"She can be a lawyer."

"You hate lawyers."

"But not this little angel. I suppose you can be a lawyer okay?" Gibbs had leaned in so close to her belly that his breathe tickled against her belly. They both felt their baby's little kicks as Gibbs spoke to her.

"She likes when you talk to her." Kate tells him.

"I thought you were gonna sleep?"

"You started talking to the baby and it's sweet."

"Sweet?"

"You act all tough and badass at work but at home you're sweet and have a soft side." Kate said resting her head on the pillow.

"Go to sleep. We'll continue this tomorrow."

Kate yawned, "Okay." Her eyes fluttered closed and soon she wasn't even half awake but she could hear Gibbs talking.

"Nighty night baby girl. You sleep well okay? Behave for mommy she's really tired. I bet you're just as beautiful as mommy." He was running circles on her belly. Kate felt the soft little kicks and dozed off to her husband talking to their unborn child.

 


End file.
